Coming Home
by xgemgemzx
Summary: After 14 years, Kate finally gets the justice she wants for her mother. Kate also gets someone back in her life after being separated from for 14 years.
1. Chapter 1 Justice

**Hey**

**My first Castle story :D hope you like it. Please review**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Justice

Kate had tears of joy streaming down her face. After 14 years, the man – Carter Jonas, former Mayor of New York- who paid Coonan to kill her mother was finally in prison. Kate left the court room with her father and Castle. Lanie, Esposito and Ryan walked behind them. Captain Gates left the moment the judge sentenced Jonas to life in prison, to give a statement to the media.

Two week after Kate resigned from the NYPD she got a call from Captain telling her that she was not excepting her resignation. Kate was a little shocked at this. She was stuck one what to do; she loved being a detective but if it meant losing Castle she didn't want to re-join the force. Kate talked to Castle about what Gates told her. Castle could see she didn't know what to do so he told her to go back and that she wouldn't lose him if she did. She called Gates back telling her she would come back as long as Castle got to as well. Gates wasn't happy having to have Castle but she gave Kate on condition- she was to say way from her mother's murder. Kate agreed. Even though she wanted to get justice for her mother, she had almost died twice. She knew that her mother wouldn't have wanted her to get killed just so her murder could be solved. That was five months ago and she was more than happy, her mother could finally rest in peace now.

The group went out for some drinks in Johanna's name. Everyone apart for Gates knew that Castle and Beckett were now dating. They made sure they kept it out of the office just in case Gates tried to use that as a reason to get rid of Castle.

***Castle***

Kate sat on the edge of Castle's bed looking down at the phone. She scrolled through her contacts. She found the contact she was looking for. It was the only contact she had never phoned. In fact she hadn't any form of communication this person in 14 years. For the past 14 years, she wanted nothing more to call that number but she knew that she couldn't. She looked at the time, it was 1 am. Since Kate didn't know where in the world this person was, she didn't know if she should wait. But she had waited, 14years, but she knew deep down that she should call later in the day. Kate locked her phone and tried to get back to sleep.

***Castle***

It was ten am and Kate had been up since 7 after getting a call on a murder. Castle watched Kate closely, he could tell something was bugging her.

"You ok?" He asked sitting down on the chair next to her desk.

She looked at him at smiled, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You look lost."

"I'm just thinking."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No but thanks for asking." Kate got up and headed towards the break room. She made herself a coffee and took it over to one of the tables. She took her phone out of her pocket and found the same contact she wanted to call last night. Her hands shook as pressed the call button.

The phone rang four times before someone picked it up, "Hello."

"Sophie, is that you?" Tears started to form when Kate heard her voice.

"Yeah!" Kate could tell that Sophie had started to cry as well

"You get to come home Sophie, you get to come home."

"I already am."

"What do you mean, where are you?" Kate was shocked to hear that Sophie was in New York.

"12th precinct elevator, I'm almost at your floor."

Kate walked out of the break room and turned towards the elevator doors. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Castle, Esposito and Ryan looking at her. They tried to work out why she smiling but was crying at the same time. That's when the elevator door opened. Kate's father- Jim- was holding a babies car seat and standing next to a young woman who was Kate's double but name years younger and darker hair. Kate had a hand over her mouth in shock that she was really seeing Sophie. Kate took a few steps toward the elevator. Sophie dropped the duffle bag she was carrying and ran toward Kate.

Either of them cared about the amount of people looking, wondering what was going one. The two of them stood in the middle on the corridor hugging. Castle hadn't even noticed that Kate's father was now standing beside him with smiling as tears rolling down his check.

"I missed you so much." Sophie whispered softly.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry it's taken so long." Kate replied

"It doesn't matter, I'm home now sis."


	2. Chapter 2 Saying Hello

Chapter 2- Saying Hello

The sisters continued to embrace for a good couple of minutes. When they separated they wiped away their tears of joy. _'I'm so glad this is water proof mascara'_ Kate thought. Kate looked at Sophie properly to see how much she had grown. Kate could still see in 7 year old girl in Sophie from the last time they saw each other.

"I have someone I want you to meet." Sophie took Kate's hand and led her to her desk, where Jim had sat the baby carrier. Inside the carrier was a baby girl. She sat quietly looking up at the new surrounding with her big brown eyes. "Kate, this is Lilly Johanna Beckett, my daughter." Sophie took Lilly out of the carrier and held her in her arms.

"Can I hold her?" Kate asked as mover tears appeared. Sophie nodded and handed Lilly over to her. "She's beautiful Soph, how old is she?"

"Twenty week yesterday."

Esposito coughed which told Kate they wanted to know who Sophie was. "Sorry. Sophie this is detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan and this is Richard Castle…." They all gave Sophie a little wave, "Guys this is my little sister." They were all shocked at this, as Kate had never mentioned a sister before.

Captain Gates came out of office when she looked up from her paper work to see a team of detectives just standing around. "Why are youse all standing doing nothing? I thought youse had a case to solve." Just then Lilly let a little giggle which made everyone laugh. Gates wasn't impressed at this. "I have a meeting to get to and when I come back I want to sees youse all back at work." With that she walked into her office grabbed be coat and brief case and left. No one said or did anything until Gates was out of sight.

"So your Kate's sister." Castle said not knowing what else to say, though his mind was working up a lot crazy theories.

"Let's go into the interview lounge and we'll explain everything." Everyone followed Kate. Kate passed Lilly to her father as he wanted to spent a little time with his new granddaughter.

Esposito, Ryan and Castle waited for either Kate or Sophie to start. "On the day our mother was killed I was with her. I was hit on the head and then stabbed once. I woke up in hospital the next day and I couldn't remember anything about the previous day, it's like it never happened in my mind. The doctors said I was lucky to be alive. The fact is the one reason I'm alive is because I had my left kidney was removed two years before the attack and that's I was stabbed."

"Can you remember that day now?" Esposito asked.

"Nope. Doctors said it was normal that I can't remember." Sophie replied.

"So why haven't we meet you until now." Castle said.

"It was a few days after moms' funeral and I had gone back to school. We lived two minutes from the school so I was a loud to walk their and back by myself. I was crossing the road when I was hit by a car. I woke up a week late."

"CCTV showed the car waiting for Sophie. When Sophie stepped out the car went straight for her. The driver didn't attempt to stop or swerve. The car was found later in the day after it had been set on fire and the car had been stolen the day before it hit Sophie." Kate told them. "It was obvious that someone was after Sophie so she went into witness protection."

"We agreed that I would be best that I want by myself just in case they their also following Katie and Dad to get to me. When I left no-one thought I'd be way for so long. I first went to Boston but after a month there, we noticed a car following me so I went to D.C. Where again a car, a different car from the one in Boston, was following me. That's when I went to L.A and I've been their ever since." Sophie said.

"Had you ever thought about coming back before now?" Castle asked.

"Hundreds of times. When I found out I was having Lilly I wanted nothing more than to come home but Katie had recently been shot and I knew I couldn't take the risk no matter how much it was killing me inside."

"You're home now and the three of youse are safe and that's what matters the most." Jim told his daughters. Kate and Sophie got up and hugged their father together, doing their best to wake Lilly. "Your mother would have been proud of youse." He whispered and gave them each a kiss in the head.

***Castle***

Sophie and Lilly had spent the rest of the day with Jim. Before Sophie left the precinct Kate said she should come around to her apartment to have a good girly catch up which Sophie was more than happy to accept.

"He's really good with her?" Sophie whispered to Kate. They sat on the sofa watching Castle walk around the living room holding baby Lilly.

"Yeah he is." Kate smiled as she watched Castle. "He has a daughter Alexis, she's eighteen. When we're on a case he can come up with some crazy theories and he does act live a nine year old on a sugar rush sometimes but that's what I love about him." Sophie could help but laugh at her comment about Castle.

"What are youse talked about?" Castle had stopped walking around and was standing in front of them.

"You." Kate told him bluntly.

"Good or bad?"

"Good." Sophie told him, "I was telling Katie how good you are with Lilly and Katie agreed saying you have a daughter but you can act like a child sometimes."

"Well thank you." He took a slight bow. Kate and Sophie both smirked at him. Castles phone started to ring. Sophie got up taking Lilly back so he could answer it.

Sophie moved over to the window and stared out of it whist she rocked Lilly. Kate came and stood next to her place an arm around her sister. "What you looking at?" Kate asked

"Home"

The end

* * *

**I hoped you like my little short story. please review**

**xx**


End file.
